Power Rangers Miracle Brigade
Power Rangers Miracle Brigade was created by Future Beetle. This season with the Heroes with Animal modify-Rangers and the Villains with Insect species wish to take over the planet Earth. This season was preceded by Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad and succeeded by Power Rangers Space Trigger. Plot The World was peace and quiet there will be no harm, but the new evil appear seems to start a war to invade their target. The insectoid leader, Moarth attacks the humans while Fleaseans attack the cities and humans. Five new Heroes who became the Power Rangers to stop alien Insect army from attacking and harmed the innocent people. Moarth the leader, Mantisler the right-hand man and making their monsters grow, Dragonfleak the flight fighter, Ropper the evil genius and Beezhaela Queen the femme fatale, the members of Insectar will attempt to stop Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Extra Rangers Allies * Tenkuu * Dr. Whitemore * Caterpillar - was turned good after become the human by the Rangers. * Vehicle Squad Rangers (Movie only) * Chameleonster (Movie Only) Civilians * America * Jennifer * Tyler Wildson * Brett * Campbell's father * Ozzy * Winston Villains *Insectoid Alien group named Insectar and has foot soilders named Fleaseans. ** Moarth - based on Atlas Moth ** Mantisler - based on Mantis ** Dragonfleak - based on Dragonfly ** Ropper - based on Treehopper ** Beezhaela the Bee Queen - based on Wasp ** Lancer - based on Japanese rhinoceros beetle ** Stagon - based on Stag beetle ** TitanBeat - based on Titan beetle ** Fleaseans - based on Flea Insectoid Monsters aka Insectar Warriors * Crickot - based on Cricket (New Rangers Unite) * Horseflee - based on Horse-fly (Horse-fly Attacks) * Dualfly - based on Simosyrphus grandicornis (Reliability) * Giantbug - based on Lice (Tiny eggs in your Hair) * Mosquitar - based on Mosquito (Wrath of Mosquitar) * Ladyred - based on Ladybug (Ladybug in Red) * Grassreaper - based on Grasshopper (Grass Issues) * Cockreach - based on Cockroach (Cockroach Invasion) * Bugsleeper - based on Bed bug (Can't Sleep that Night) * MiladyDamsel - based on Damselfly (Damsel in Distress) * Centipeade - based on Centipede (Scary Creature) * Antor - based on Ant (Ant Army Squad) * Slimstickbug - based on Stick insect (Stick your Index Finger) * Caterpilar - based on Caterpillar (Don't hurt that Caterpillar) * WebSpide - based on Spider (Sticky Webs) * Gypsybeauty - based on Gypsy moth (Love Redemption) * Kati - based on Katydid (Attack of the Green Insect) * Scaraborg - based on Scarab (Dung Beetle Steps In) * Pillowbug - based on Pillbug (Gold, Silver and Bronze Rangers to the Rescue) * Cold-Blood Chirobug - based on Chironomidae (The Cold-Blood Insect Warrior) * Toxibug - based on Stinkbug (Get Away From Bad Scent) * Bugfin - based on Fishfly (Bug Fish hybrid) * Prayear - based on Praying mantis (Say Your Prayers) * Eye-pointed Boug - based on Stalk-eyed fly (Stalker Bug) * Horner - based on Hornet (Watch out for Hornet) * Weevile - based on Weevil (Painful Bites) * Cicadoom - based on Cicada (The One That Got Away) * Unicarn - based on Unicorn beetle (Have you got your Horns?) * Tarantulanor - based on Tarantula (Playing with Tarantula) * Firelighter - based on Firefly (Light Your Way) * Widaw - based on Widow (Widow Spider Senses) * Hercules - based on Hercules beetle (Increase Your Muscle) * OxBeatle - based on Ox Beetle (Larger than Your Size) * Beel - based on Bee (Scatter) * Sharphorn - based on Longhorn beetle (Shine the Light Away) * Bumblebea - based on Bumblebee (The Power of Truth) * Musclebeet - based on Goliath beetle (Water Temporary) * Largeror - based on Largidae (Unleash the Loud Music) * Scaphino - based on Scaphinotus (Heat It Up and Away) * Flike - based on Butterfly (Scatter) * Insectiminatorzord - Megazord's head was based on Fly (It's Now or Never) * Spoutcon - based on Water Bug (Water Temporary) * Discosect - based on Dance fly (Unleash the Loud Music) * Skeat - based on Crane fly (Proceed with Caution) * Howdibug - based on Cowboy fly (Yeehaw! Western Rodeo) Others *Ghost Ranger (Movie Only) *Mosquitrix (Movie Only) Arsenal *Miracle Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Miracle Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Celestial Morphers◆◆◆ *Celestial Blasters◆◆◆ *Ultra Saber - The Ultra Saber is the artifact that can transform core Rangers into Megaforce Miracle Rangers. *Mega Morpher - The Mega Morpher is the Battlizer Morpher that can transform Campbell into the Red Celestial Kaiser.◆ *Miracle Battle Cards◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Sword◆ *Wolf Fang◆ *Leopard Claw◆ *Giraffe Staff◆ *Eagle Crossbow◆ *Kangaroo Punching Glove◆ *Falcon Wings◆ *Gorilla Armor◆ *Platinum Rod◆ *Reptile Defender◆ *Fox Mace◆ Zord System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Miracle Celestial Ultrazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ **Miracle Fighter Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Lion Miraclezord◆ ***Wolf Miraclezord◆ ***Leopard Miraclezord◆ ***Giraffe Miraclezord◆ ***Eagle Miraclezord◆ **Reptile Megazord✶❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ***Gecko Miraclezord❖ ***Chameleon Miraclezord❖ ***Alligator Miraclezord❖ ***Iguana Miraclezord❖ ***Turtle Miraclezord❖ **Helio Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ***Kangaroo Miraclezord◆ ***Falcon Miraclezord◆ ***Gorilla Miraclezord◆ **Unimax Megazord✶◆ ❖ ***Elephant Miraclezord◆ ***Octo Miraclezord❖ **Fox Miraclezord◆ **Elemental Beast Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Coyote Miraclezord◆ ***Narwhal Miraclezord◆ ***Mandrill Miraclezord◆ ***Hawk Miraclezord◆ ***Raven Miraclezord◆ **Fire Brothers Zord❖ ❖ ❖ **Water Brothers Zord❖ ❖ ❖ **Earth Brothers Zord❖ ❖ ❖ **Thunder Brothers Zord❖ ❖ ❖ **Dark Brothers Zord❖ ❖ ❖ Alternate Combinations ✶Fire Megazord*◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ✶Water Megazord*◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ✶Earth Megazord*◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ✶Thunder Megazord*◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ✶Dark Megazord*◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ Episodes *Episode 1: New Rangers Unite *Episode 2: Horse-fly Attacks *Episode 3: Reliability *Episode 4: Tiny eggs in your Hair *Episode 5: Wrath of Mosquitar (Reptilax and Gecko Miraclezord debuts in this episode) *Episode 6: Ladybug in Red *Episode 7: Grass Issues (Chameleon Miraclezord debuts in this episode) *Episode 8: Cockroach Invasion (Alligator Miraclezord debuts in this episode) *Episode 9: Can't Sleep that Night (Iguana Miraclezord debuts in this episode) *Episode 10: Damsel in Distress *Episode 11: Scary Creature (Turtle Miraclezord debuts in this episode) *Episode 12: Ant Army Squad (Reptile Megazord debuts in this episode) *Episode 13: Stick your Index Finger *Episode 14: Don't hurt that Caterpillar *Episode 15: Sticky Webs *Episode 16: Love Redemption *Episode 17: Attack of the Green Insect *Episode 18: Dung Beetle Steps In *Episode 19: Gold, Silver and Bronze Rangers to the Rescue (Kangor, Falady and Gorick debuts) *Episode 20: The Cold-Blood Insect Warrior *Episode 21: Get Away From Bad Scent *Episode 22: Bug Fish hybrid *Episode 23: Say Your Prayers (Megaforce Miracle Rangers debuts in this episode) *Episode 24: Stalker Bug (Elemental Beast Megazord debuts in this episode) *Episode 25: Watch out for Hornet *Episode 26: Painful Bites (Tusk debuts in this episode) *Episode 27: The One That Got Away *Episode 28: Have you got your Horns? *Episode 29: Playing with Tarantula *Episode 30: Light Your Way *Episode 31: Widow Spider Senses *Episode 32: Increase Your Muscle *Episode 33: Larger than Your Size *Episode 34: Scatter *Episode 35: Shine the Light Away *Episode 36: The Power of Truth *Episode 37: Water Temporary *Episode 38: Unleash the Loud Music *Episode 39: Heat It Up and Away *Episode 40: Yeehaw! Western Rodeo *Episode 41: Proceed with Caution *Episode 42: It's Now or Never *Episode 43: Fight your Life *Episode 44: Beetles Demise (Lancer, Stagon, and Titanbeat was marked destroyed) *Episode 45: Skills *Episode 46: Beezhaela's Fall (Beezhaela gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) *Episode 47: Protect the Innocent People *Episode 48: Surrender *Episode 49: Moarth Strikes Back (Moarth, Mantisler, Ropper and Dragonfleak unite to destroy the Power Rangers.) *Final Episode: Grand Finale Movie Special *Vehicle Squad Miracle (Vehicle Squad teamup) Notes *This is the first season to have the Purple Ranger decide to take Pink Ranger's place, but the female Silver Ranger has some pink accent on her suit. *This is the first season to have the Navy Ranger decide to take Purple Ranger's place. *This is the first season to have the Gold Ranger with some Crimson accents on his suit. *This is the first season to have Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple Rangers on the main core team. *This is the first season to feature the Zords are hybrid between animals and vehicles. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Miracle Brigade Category:Future Beetle